A Fox' Way of Asking Forgiveness
by LaDy jOEy
Summary: kaedeXoc. non yaoi. Rukawa and his girl were spending the night together. rukawa left to get something, leaving his girl alone. something happened that was hard to forgive...


A Fox' way of Asking Forgiveness

LaDy jOEy

http/ T(teen)

The moon was so lovely that night which makes everyone who takes a glance at it want to say "I wish I have a lover" or "I wish I have my lover with me", but the couple sited on a bench under the old big cherry tree need not to wish for those things.

"Don't you want to go somewhere else, maybe a place where we can eat?" Kaede asked the girl whose head is on his chest.

"Aren't you just satisfied that you and I are spending a moment together underneath the beautiful blue moon?" Riko asked his beau whose arms are securely around her shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry for not being a nature-lover… you sure you don't want anything?" Kaede asked her once again.

"Well since you wanted to eat something, why don't you go and get us something to munch on?"

"Fine." Kaede took his arm from his girlfriend's shoulder and stood up. Will you be okay?"

"As long as you don't forget about me and just head home. Don't forget some pizzas."

"I won't." He started to walk away with his hands in his pocket after looking around to see if the place was safe.

"No beer… Just Sake!"

Kaede was stopped on his tracks and looked back. "You're drinking?"

"Kidding." Riko replied with a happy smile which made her eyes unseen.

Kaede then went off leaving Riko lying on the bench. She continued to look at the moon and the stars brightly shining up above. She was thinking about various things without noticing that it's been almost an hour since Kaede left until she felt some presence around which made her stand and prepared herself for an assault, but she realized it was too late when she felt a strong arm grab her neck with his other hand, holding a knife pointed at her lower back.

"Let go! You dirty scumbag! You filthy son of a--!" Riko was cut off her words when she felt the tip of the knife pressed closely at her skin.

"Now hush… Tell me, what would a pretty lass like you be doing out here all alone?" The maniac said adding in whisper, "Lucky me…"

The man drew his face nearer to her. Riko tried to let go but the man would only press the knife harder. She could feel tears wanting to come out from her brown orbs. She searched everywhere but could not find who he wanted to see, her beau… Kaede Rukawa, as if her whole world is coming down and no one was coming to save her. Tears are coming and she wanted to stop them, but she doesn't have enough strength to do so. There was only weak force left in her, she won't be able to escape, but she still took the risk and bit the man's arm and tried to run but the man only made a cut at her back which made her fall back. The maniac threw himself over her and slapped her hard.

"You think you can escape from me?" An evil grin then appeared on his face.

He tried to do an unwanted thing to her but a hard kick stopped him which made him flew few meters from her. Riko opened her eyes and did not expect to see, but was so glad that he was there, Mitsui Hisashi, the also good-looking guy that she dumped but still cared for her like a sister. He picked the maniac up with his shirt and gave him hundreds of blows until the man dropped unconscious and was barely breathing. He breathed heavily after giving the scumbag what he deserved. Mitsui took a glance of Riko lying helpless on the ground with blood coming out from the cut at her back, and it only made his blood boil up to 1,000,000 degrees Celsius which made him stomp the maniac's stomach that almost took the life out of him. She slowly picked her up and carried her until they got a cab to take her to the nearest hospital.

After all the needed treatment had been done, Riko woke up, still in a hospital. She asked Mitsui to keep what happened as a secret. After she was released from the hospital, she locked herself into her room for a week and did not want to see anyone specially Kaede, who doesn't have a single idea to what happened.

Afteranotherweekafteranotherweekafteranotherweekafteranotherweekafteranotherwe

Sunshine peered through the glass window, touching the slender body of a young lady, making her feel the warmth of morning sunshine. Riko opened her eyes and saw the frame placed on her bed-side table, and just then, her oh-so beautiful morning turned into a ruin, which made her stoutly turn the frame down creating a small crack on the corner of the glass frame. She jumped out of her bed and changed into her shorts and red jersey which fitted her just fine.

Riko stopped few inches before stepping on the cemented floor of the court as he caught sight of "him" topless with beads of sweat running down through his masculine body. He was playing basketball, as usual, alone. She could feel flames everywhere and wanted to jump onto him and chew his head off but just stood still like a hungry lion eyeing his prey.

Kaede Rukawa felt a killing atmosphere around so he made his last jump shot and looked at the nearest person from him. He caught Riko glaring at her and so he just stood still looking back at her, and so the silent scuffle started.

'_What are you glaring at, you worthless fox!' _Riko's eyes started to shout in anger.

'_I'm not glaring at you, I'm not a fox and I am not wothle—'_

Riko's left eyebrow rose, as if telling him, _'are you trying to say something?'_

"Just say what you want to say." He said almost normally except that he was irritated.

"You don't usually do your daily routine here. Are you here to piss me off?" Riko said as she placed the ball she was holding on her hip.

"The other court is under reconstruction."

"So you decided to play here even though you knew that I'll be here?"

"So? I don't see anything wrong with that." He said with his usual expressionless face.

"Be more annoying."

"What's wrong with—"

"Kaede stop it! I know that you know by now that I don't want to see you. Seeing you would just make me want to peel your skin off and throw your meet to the dogs!"

"You still hate me just because of that?"

"Just because of that! Just because of that? Don't you dare judge my actions right now, you didn't even know what happened there after you left me!" the ball dropped from her arm. She watched it slowly roll away.

Silence grew between them. Riko picked his ball up and decided to walk away. Kaede grabbed his bike and followed her.

"Stop following me!" Riko said as she heard Kaede's bike behind her.

"Riko, I would know what happened if you would just tell me."

"Why would I? Nothing would change anyway. What's done is done."

They continued on like that till they reached Riko's place.

"Riko! Let me at least explain why I wasn't able to get back at you."

"Well then, let's hear it." Riko said as she moved her hands on her hips.

"The team saw me and called me up when I was on my way to the store. They were playing basketball on the next block after the store and I can't help but to join. I didn't notice that an hour has passed. I lost track of the time." Kaede explained.

"For short, you forgot about me!"

"For the thousandth time, I'm sorry! What's the big deal anyway!" His tone was becoming higher.

"What's the big deal, you ask? Here, let me show you!" Riko pulled her shirt up and turned back, giving Kaede a clear view of her now-long-scar, cut.

"W-wh-what ha-ppened t-to that?" he asked with his words slowly spoken from surprise.

Riko snorted, "I was assaulted, attacked by some good-for-nothing crazy guy! Get a picture! If it wasn't for Mitsui, I'd be probably be six-feet underground as a cold corpse!"

"I'm sorry." Was all Kaede could say at the moment.

"And that's the only thing I get… Don't show yourself to me again. I might just kill you." She gave Kaede a cold look, went inside the house and closed the door hard making a loud BAM, leaving Kaede standing in front of their door.

Nighttimenighttimenighttimenighttimenighttimenighttimenighttimenighttimenighttim

Riko had taken a shower and felt so well, forgetting what happened earlier that day. She opened her big glass window to let the cold wind pass through her soft skin. She stepped out of their balcony and looked at the beautiful city lights but then looked worried as she noticed the star-filled sky was replaced by black clouds threatening to let a storm come. Just a few seconds after, the expected raindrops came, followed by the roaring noise of thunder and strikes of lightning.

"its good that I'm at home." Riko turned and was about to close the window but realised there was something unusual outside. Her eyes popped out when she realised who she saw outside soaked in rain… Kaede Rukawa.

He was holding a white board with these words: I'M SORRY! 4GIVE ME!

"What the—!" Riko had mixed emotions. She doesn't know what to express whether she would be glad, pity him or be pissed off. When she came back to her senses, she grabbed a coat and put it on and got an umbrella and rushed outside.

Suddenly as she saw him up close with his "I'm sorry" face plus the rain water all over him, it felt like what happened that night felt like it didn't happen at all, and all she wanted to do that time was to throw her arms around him.

She moved closer to Kaede so that they'd be both covered by the umbrella.

"Where'd you got this crappy idea?" Riko wanted to laugh but just controlled herself to look unhappy.

"From a crappy movie." He answered awkwardly, still afraid that he wont accept her.

"you watch crappy movies?"

"no." he said flatly, "my 50 year-old neighbour was. I just happen to pass by when that crappy scene was shown."

Riko painted a smile that turned into laughter, same with Kaede.

"Hey…" Kaede placed her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't know." Crying must not be in a guy's vocabulary, so he stopped the warm tears from coming out.

"Don't give me that face… I've forgiven you even before you asked for it… Now how about getting inside before we catch colds out here?" Riko said grabbing her beau's arm.

Just as they went inside, Riko got some dry towels for them. She left Kaede sitting in the living room as she got him some hot drinks.

"Here you go." She placed the hot choco on the centre table. She noticed Kaede wasn't fine with his head down above his clasped hands.

"Was it painful, when it was cut?" he tilted his head to look up to her.

"Yeah. But it doesn't now… wait for me here. I'll go get change my shirt." With that she left him to go upstairs.

Riko picked a shirt from her closet and took off his damp one. She was about to put the shirt on when suddenly Kaede grabbed her by her waist and softly touched the scar at her back. He placed his head on her shoulder like a child crying on his mother, with his arms wrapped around her. She wanted to make him feel that she was fine, that everything's alright and that she's blaming him no more about what happened. She couldn't find any way but to lay her soft pink lips on his, with her palm on his cheek. Not sure of what to do, he kissed her back and their lips moved with passion, not long after his tongue slipped into her mouth and soon their tongues were passionately dancing in their mouths, lavishing every moment of it. They were actually snogging. Slowly he moved to her neck and her hands headed for the button of her blouse. Kaede slowly moved her to the bed and continued their moment together.

(p.s. Gomen nasai hentai pipz! Can't do details since I'm still a minor! Weehee! Pls wait for more by me a.k.a. LaDy jOEy! Ja ne!)


End file.
